No me dejes ir
by MonkeyDAria
Summary: RIVAILLE X LECTORA. Han pasado más de 1000 años desde que los titanes fueron vencidos por los seres humanos, entre cuyos sobrevivientes estabas tú. Actualmente, has reencarnado en una estudiante de intercambio del prestigioso Liceo Condorcet, lugar en el que encontrarás a viejos amigos del pasado y a cierto pelinegro que dará vuelta tu mundo una vez más...
1. Prólogo

_**Hoy día me desperté y se me vino esta historia a la cabeza XP Es el primer fanfic que escribo aquí, espero que me salga bien ^^ Oh, por cierto, como es un fanfic en donde la protagonista eres tú, tu nombre será puesto así "_" (? no se si me explico XD Bueno, y cuando hable de características físicas, por ejemplo el color de pelo, pondré algo así "_ (Color de pelo)" kasjaks XD**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo! Espero que les guste :P**_

* * *

**Año 861.**

Un estremecedor paisaje se alzaba justo delante de mis ojos. Las aguas, como si se tratara de una pradera infinita, se mecían suavemente hasta más allá del horizonte; reflejando el cielo como un enorme espejo y uniéndose con él al final, en contra de todas las leyes de la física y el sentido común.

Su aroma era embriagador y picaba en mi nariz. Pequeñas gotas de agua salada chocaban contra mis pómulos, labios, cabello, etc; dejando un leve sentimiento de frescor con cada roce.

Si, era un paisaje realmente conmovedor. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser la razón de mis propias gotas de agua saladas las cuales caían libremente por mis mejillas, empapándolas por completo e incesantemente. Dolorosamente.

Mi mano se movió por si sola hasta mi pecho, para que finalmente mi palma se posara sobre él cual mariposa sobre una flor. Ya habían pasado 10 años desde aquel incidente y, sin embargo, el punzante vacío seguía ahí, intacto, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Y durante todo este tiempo, no había dado señales de querer desaparecer.

Miré hacia abajo y me quede así durante un buen rato. Mi mente quedo totalmente embobada con aquella escena protagonizada por las olas , las cuales azotaban violentamente el roquerio que reposaba a los pies del acantilado en el que me encontraba.

Escuche risas a la distancia y giré la cabeza hacía el sonido. Ahí, debajo justo al lado de las rocas, un grupo de jóvenes adultos jugaba como niños entre las olas del mar, la arena y la brisa marina. Eran pocos en comparación a su número inicial; de hecho, más de la mitad de nuestros camaradas habían caído en el transcurso de la batalla. De mis 18 queridos compañeros, solo 6 continuaban con vida ahí en la playa; aquella melancólica chica de bufanda roja, el eterno admirador secreto de esta última, ese par de payasos que siempre conseguían sacarnos una sonrisa con sus tonterías, una pequeña figura con una brillante cabellera rubia y aquella loca de las gafas. Nadie más.

Me fije en la chica de rasgos asiáticos y encontré en su mirada el reflejo de la mía. Incapaz de seguir viendo aquél doloroso semblante que, al igual que el mío, la había acompañado durante tantos años, volví a mirar el ataque de las saladas aguas contra las vulnerables, pero resistentes rocas.

Finalmente, y luego de más de un siglo, los humanos habíamos ganado la guerra contra los titanes y éramos "libres".

Una sonrisa triste se cruzó por mis labios. ¿"Libres"? ¿"ganado"? ¿qué era exactamente lo que habíamos "ganado"? Lo único que sabía con certeza era que nuestra misión había acabado y con ello, nuestro deber para con la raza humana. Por primera vez, nuestra vida nos pertenecía a nosotros.

El sonido de mi nombre gritado me sacó mis pensamientos. Giré por segunda vez la cabeza en dirección al pequeño grupo de soldados (¿o debería decir, "ex soldados"?), los cuales me hacían señas para informarme de que se devolverían al campamento. Les dediqué una media sonrisa y les respondí mediante otro gesto que ya los alcanzaría luego.

Aún después de que sus figuras desaparecieran de mi vista, ni un pequeño rastro de culpa se asomó por haberles mentido tan descaradamente.

Volví a mirar hacia delante, pero esta vez cerré los ojos. Mis sentidos de olfato, tacto y audición se agudizaron automáticamente; haciéndome sentir infinitamente pequeña. Por primera vez luego de 10 años, invoqué su nombre silenciosamente en mis labios y dejé que el dolor de la perdida me consumiera y envolviera por completo. Casi pude sentir su mirada penetrante, sus labios suaves y sus manos frías recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel. Por un momento, casi pude sentir que él estaba a mi lado, con su lengua afilada, su humor negro y su amabilidad invisible, pero tangible.

Abrí los ojos y volví a mirar las vulnerables y resistentes rocas. Ya había cumplido con mi deber y mi promesa; ya no había nada que me atara a esta existencia vacía.

Sin titubear ni dudar por un segundo, me incliné hacia delante y me dejé caer por el acantilado. El aire friccionó con violencia la piel de mis hombros, rostro y brazos, provocándome un escalofrío en la espalda.

No sentí ni miedo ni dolor. Lo cierto es que aquello era lo que había deseado desde hace muchos años atrás, desde el momento en el que le perdí para siempre.

- Me pregunto… si te podré ver ahora – dije para mi misma, aunque sin poder escucharme. Abrí los ojos lentamente y observé la pradera infinita por una última vez – Me pregunto…

Y luego, antes de poder terminar la frase, todo se oscureció.

* * *

**Año 2013.**

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

El frío matutino se había encargado de entumecer mis extremidades, las cuales se encontraban totalmente descubiertas por las sábanas. Como siempre, los sueños me habían hecho moverme demasiado durante la noche.

Me senté lentamente en la cama y miré por la ventana, admirando el bello amanecer parisiense. La tonalidad del cielo pasaba desde un profundo azul oscuro hasta un claro y brillante amarillo anaranjado, mientras que la silueta de la torre Eiffel se encontraba oscurecida debido a la inevitable salida del sol por su espalda. El Río Sena, por su parte, estaba más pacífico y hermoso que nunca.

Aquel era mi primer día en la capital de Francia y también mi primer día de clases de intercambio. Volví a echarme en la cama, pero no volví a cerrar los ojos; en cambio, me sumergí en mi imaginación en aquellas afiladas pupilas verde-oliva.

- Me pregunto… si te veré en mi próxima vida, heichou.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? ¿no les gusto? Háganmelo saber en un review XP no importa si es cortito, es más que nada para saber como me salió esta cosa toda piñunfla e improvisada...**_

_**Saludos! :D**_


	2. Capítulo I: Rojo sangre, verde vivaz

**Hola, hola...! :) Aquí les traigo una actulización (al fin). Bueno, primero déjenme advertirles que no podré publicar constantemente (no es que lo haya hecho hasta ahora, pero bueno, es por la misma razón...) hasta dentro de un mes más. Supongo que no fue una buena idea empezar a publicar justo a comienzos de los exámenes finales e_e' Bueno... todo esto va a terminar a finales de este mes y saldré de vacaciones! (Wiiii~!) Entonces, voy a publicar más seguido ^^**

**SnK no me pertenece (tristemente :c)**

**Bueno, sin más palabrerías, aquí les va el capítulo...!**

* * *

Era pleno verano en esta parte del globo y, al menos para mi, eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas. No de los graves, para nada, es solo que soy la clase de persona que ocupa el mismo tipo de ropas otoñales durante todo el año. En fin, mi punto es que caminar bajo el ardiente sol mañanero con una polera, vaqueros y botas militares no era algo muy agradable que digamos (vale mencionar que los shorts, sandalias y vestidos son terriblemente incomodos para mi). Y eso que son tan solo son las 7:30 de la mañana; no quería ni imaginar cuando el sol estuviera en su punto más alto y haya ya calentado todo el aire, como si de un horno se tratase.

Caminaba rápido hacia mi nuevo liceo, más por costumbre que por ir apurada; es más, estaba excesivamente puntual en la hora. Tuve bastante tiempo para aprenderme un poco las calles cuando estaba aún en _ (nombre de tu país), o al menos las cuales que tenía que conocer si quería sobrevivir en este lugar.

Sin darme cuenta y por razones completamente lógicas, empecé a sudar levemente; claro, el no hacerlo con la temperatura ambiente y mi apresurado paso era algo humanamente imposible. Este hecho hizo que mi mente volviera a invocar a cierta persona que, pese a que acabo de usar las palabras "volviera a", era la dueña de mis pensamientos las 24 horas del día. La comisura izquierda de mi boca se elevó al imaginarme su semblante de asco al verme sudada; sabía muy bien que Rivaille heichou no hubiese tolerado verme en condiciones semejantes por más de 5 segundos.

Pese a que la gran mayoría de las personas en el mundo (por no decir todas) me considerarían loca o demente si llegara a hablar de este tema, se que no era ni una cosa ni la otra; había tenido una vida pasada, difícil y dolorosa, pero la había tenido y, por alguna razón que aún no llegaba a comprender, la recordaba y asimilaba a la perfección. No sabría decir exactamente desde cuando se todo esto; podría incluso especular que había nacido sabiendo sobre lo que ocurrió hace ya más de 1000 años atrás: los titanes, las murallas, mis compañeros, él. Todo.

Solté un suspiro distraído y volví a concentrarme en mi paso constante; no podía darme el lujo de andar en las nubes todo el día, HOY era mi primer día de clases de intercambio. No podía echarlo a perder, ni siquiera por culpa de los recuerdos de mi vida pasada.

Conté el tiempo mentalmente hasta llegar a mi destino, así mañana podría saber con exactitud a que hora salir de mi departamento para llegar justo a tiempo. Y es que no soy la clase de persona que se podría considerar "paciente" y hoy, aunque hubiese llegado tan solo 10 minutos antes de la primera clase, definitivamente no pasaría un buen rato esperando sola y aburrida el toque de la campana.

Solo cuando me encontré frente al edificio, me di cuenta de cuan imponente este era. Siendo sinceros, las fotografías que busqué por google no le hacían la mas mínima justicia; en comparación con lo que mis ojos veían ahora, la casa de Polly Pocket que tenía cuando pequeña era más majestuosa. Parecía como si el tiempo hubiese quedado detenido en el siglo XIX; lo cierto es que no me extrañaría ver a Napoleón saliendo por la puerta en cualquier momento.

Cuando terminé de memorizar cada forma, detalle y color del Liceo Condorcet, entonces y solo entonces pude apartar la vista del edificio y echar un vistazo a las personas que se reunían a su alrededor. Un par de personas pasaron al lado mío, hablando lo que parecía ser Sueco o algo así; supongo que la señora encargada de mi intercambio tenía razón, yo no era la única extranjera estudiando en aquel lugar.

Comencé a caminar, significativamente más lento que antes, en dirección a la entrada principal. Me sentí algo intimidada entre tanta gente, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo, o al menos como si fuera una mosca en un panal de abejas; todos parecían tener ya determinado su grupo de compañeros, mientras que yo era una completa y total extraña, la "chica nueva", pero la "chica nueva" que pasa desapercibida. Solté nuevamente un suspiro; bueno, nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil. Ya tenía puesto un pie dentro del edificio cuando de repente…

… alguien dijo mi nombre. Una voz de chica. Una inquietantemente familiar voz de chica.

Di un giro en 180° y busqué con la mirada… ¿a quién? No lo se, pero sabía que una vez que la viera, quien sea que fuera, la reconocería. No me di cuenta cuando mi corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza, y la verdad es que mi cerebro estaba bastante ocupado para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco. ¿Qué era este presentimiento…? Una mezcla de ansiedad y nostalgia se apoderó de cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar visiblemente.

Y, sin embargo, no encontraba a nadie. No reconocía a nadie. La ansiedad no hizo más que aumentar y a ella se le unió un nuevo sentimiento: la desesperación. No me estaba volviendo loca, ¿verdad? Definitivamente escuche que alguien me llamaba y definitivamente era una voz que conocía. ¿Cierto…?

Fue justo en ese momento cuando mis ojos capturaron la imagen de un intenso color rojo; un rojo sangre. Una estampida de recuerdos, emociones y sensaciones entremezcladas y, sin embargo, relacionadas entre si, hicieron aparición dentro de mi cabeza, todas al mismo tiempo. Totalmente pasmada, intenté enfocar la mirada en aquel color y le ordené a mi cerebro a darle forma hasta que, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, lo hizo. Y cuando lo hizo, todo se volvió tan claro como el cristal.

Era una bufanda. Una cálida bufanda color rojo sangre.

Y la persona que corría en mi dirección, con un rostro atiborrado con mil emociones (al igual que el mío, seguramente), era nada más y nada menos que mi antigua compañera de la Legión de Reconocimiento, la primera de la clase de la Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo N°104 y, al mismo tiempo, una de las pocas sobrevivientes de la guerra contra los titanes:

Mikasa Ackerman.

Ah… pero la sorpresa no terminó ahí. Justo después de reconocer aquel rostro tan familiar, no pude evitar reconocer otro justo arriba de su hombro izquierdo, corriendo justo detrás de la pelinegra y con una mueca de sincera confusión en el rostro.

- No puede ser… - murmuré con la voz quebrada, mientras me cubría levemente la boca con una temblorosa mano – E-eren... está vivo.

* * *

**¡El chico titán y la ruda Mikasa están aquí...! :D Bueno, creo que ya saben como va la cosa, ¿no es así? kajsak x'DD De aquí en adelante comenzarán a unirse más y más personajes conocidos :) algunos buenitos, otros no tanto...**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto...! :D**


End file.
